Your Turn
by NaruFan21o
Summary: Naruto unconsciously confesses that he's in love with three people. All four decide on something that could change their lives. Find out what in the story. WARNING: Story contains Yaoi and Yuri. Pairs: NaruHina SasuSaku NaruSaku SasuHina SasuNaru SakuHina
1. Confession

Chap. 1: Confessions

It was a very hot July night when the rookie nine decided to have a summer get-together. They all piled into Sakura's house while her parents were away on a summer vacation. She was left with the key and her parent's promise to keep the house in order. It looks like she broke that promise.

At the party, Sakura sat next to Sasuke, along with an intruding Ino, trying to make conversation with the two about memories they all had together. Ino's friend, Shikamaru, lay on the sofa sleeping. Chouji, Shikamaru's best friend, sat with Kiba and Shino while eating all of the chips he could find in the party bowls. Kiba and Shino were in a deep debate about who attacked and defeated the most people while on missions. Akamaru, finding his pal's conversation boring, walked through the house aimlessly, receiving pats on the head as he walked by the children (well, they shouldn't be considered children anymore since most of them were eighteen already). He soon passed by Hinata, who was watching Naruto doing tricks with the kunai that were in his ninja pack. Akamaru sat and watched, being entertained by the spinning kunai. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, finally noticing his dangerous stunts.

"Hey, idiot, don't slice anyone's head off!" he yelled to Naruto with a smirk on his face. Naruto looked at Sasuke and stuck his tongue out. "Is that all you have to say to me?" Sasuke replied to the tongue that was stuck out at him.

"Keep up, and one of these kunai will 'accidentally' be in the middle of your head." Naruto said smugly.

At this point, two regular people would've been at each other's throats, but the relationship between Naruto and Sasuke was quite different. Their friendship was built on trying to out-do each other, competing every single moment that they had with each other. The result was replacing compliments and smiles with threats, insults, and smirks.

Sakura decided to break up their stare down by standing in between them.

"Okay you two. Enough of the death glares. We're not competing for anything tonight." She said to both of them.

"Oh, come on Sakura. You know we act this way all the time. You never did anything about it before, so why start now?" Naruto commented to her as he took the soda that Hinata held for him and started finishing his drink.

"Yeah, Sakura, lighten up a little." Sasuke gave a smug smile to her.

"I would like to, but I know that this conversation is gonna get way too far and you two will be at each other's throats. Try and act like friends for at least a second." Sakura sighed and sat in her seat, "Plus, I have to do this so that way there aren't any fights, so that nothing will be broken, and my parents won't ground me until the twelfth of never."

"You should've thought about that before we had the party here." Ino commented on the statement.

"Don't worry, Sakura. We'll keep an eye out for fights. And we promise not to start any." Naruto continued his kunai tricks to entertain Hinata (and whoever just happens to pass by Naruto).

"Y-You're r-really good with kunai tricks, N-Naruto." Hinata responded in her low, timid voice.

Naruto, used to her low volume, heard her statement, "Thanks, Hinata. Have to learn something entertaining when you're out on a lot of missions. I learned this stuff to entertain Sakura, but I guess she got bored with it since she started talking to the bastard!" The latter of the statement was raised in volume so Sasuke and Sakura could hear him talking about them.

"Whatever, you idiot!" Sasuke yelled while Sakura looked at Hinata and smiled. _Hinata, how can you stand a guy like him?_ Sakura thought in her head, _he has a good heart deep down inside…still; he can be a huge idiot sometimes._

Hinata looked back at Sakura, _she's so pretty…_ Hinata felt a blush creep up to her cheeks, but suppressed it and looked back at Naruto. _Don't even think about it Hinata, she's not into girls and you know that._ She thought to herself.

Sakura noticed the blush on Hinata's face and turned to look at the edge of her chair. _Was she blushing at me? No, it was probably Naruto. He must've said something to her that I couldn't hear._ She looked at Sasuke, who was talking to Ino about his major fights that he had on missions. _I wonder if Hinata was ever a fan girl of Sasuke?_

~_-_*~)**(~*_-_*~)*(~*_-_*~)**(~*_-_*~)**(~*_-_*~)**(~*_-_*~)**(~*_-_~

Hours passed by before anyone decided to go home. Chouji ate too many snacks, so Shikamaru escorted him home. Akamaru fell asleep next to Kiba (he couldn't sleep on his lap since he had grown so large) so the duo decided to hit the hay themselves. Shino mysteriously left, most likely with Kiba or just out into the darkness of night. The only people that were still left were Ino, Hinata, and the team 7 threesome.

Ino looked like she was going to pass out, but she wanted to stay with Sasuke and spend as much time with him as possible. They both sat talking about nothing. Sakura became entirely bored with the conversation and decided to go sit and talk with Hinata. Unfortunately, Hinata was sitting next to a passed out Naruto.

"I tried waking him up," Hinata explained, "but Naruto must be a really hard sleeper…"

Sakura sighed, "Well, looks like he's gonna be staying with me for the night. There's an extra room down the hallway, we can put him in that bed."

"Won't your parents be angry to see a sleeping boy in their house?" Hinata asked.

Sakura laughed, "My parents won't be home until next week. They practically won't know that a party was in their home." She picked up Naruto by his shoulders while Hinata carried his feet. They traveled down the hall to the guest room on the right. Sakura laid his head on the pillow, while Hinata sat his long legs on the end on the bed. She sat there, staring at his peaceful face.

"You really like him, don't you?" Sakura asked.

Hinata blushed at the question, "W-Well I-I-I, um…" She panicked, trying to find the right explanation for herself, her eyes on the floor.

Sakura smiled, "It's okay to like him. He's not a bad person. In your heart you think he's right."

Hinata looked at her, "Like you think Sasuke is right for you…" Sakura blushed and looked at the ground. "If you think he's right for you, then why did you leave him alone with Ino?" Hinata continued.

Sakura looked back at Hinata with a softer smile on her face, "To see if he truly likes anyone else, or anyone at all for that matter." Sakura chuckled to herself, "He doesn't seem like the person who would open up again for love since he was hurt so bad when he was younger. But I just wanted to see if there was still any emotion left in him at all." She looked down at Naruto, "Plus, if he doesn't like me, I have other people that I know will love me in his place." She gave a silent laugh, "Wow that sounded like such a bitchy thing to say."

Hinata stared at her, "But, sounds right, doesn't it?" Sakura looked back into Hinata's eyes, when all of a sudden they were interrupted by a comment made from the person in between them.

"Sakura…" he grumbled, "…she's so pretty…I wish you were mine…" Sakura smiled, but the smile seemed sad. She knew the statement was true, but wished it wasn't. _He would be better off with Hinata…_

Hinata stared at Naruto, confused and somewhat hurt at his statement. "Is he sleep talking?" she asked, and Sakura nodded.

"Hinata…" Naruto continued, "…You're the nicest person ever. I wish you were mine, too…" Sakura and Hinata stared at each other.

"H-He just said he liked b-both of us." Hinata said, confused once again.

"H-He's a boy. He's probably in love with every girl." Sakura reassured both of them, but the next statement Naruto was about to make would shock them both.

"Sasuke… I wish you were mine as well…" he said as he snoozed back into sleep. The girls just looked at him, wide-eyed and astonished.

"H-He's in l-love w-with…Sasuke?!" they both stuttered.


	2. Confrontation

Chap. 2: Confrontation

Sasuke and Ino were still making small talk, but only for a limited amount of time. Ino was dozing off by the minute. Finally, Ino gave in to sleep and laid her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Sasuke decided to take her home, so he picked her up bridal style and made his way to the door.

"Sasuke? Are you still here?" Sakura called as she walked out of the hallway.

"Yeah, I was just about to take Ino home." Sasuke replied.

Sakura looked at the sleeping Ino in his hands and sighed. "Well, hurry back." Sakura told him, "We have something very important to discuss."

"Sakura, if this about you trying to start a relationship with me,-" he was cut off by Sakura.

"This isn't about us…It's about Naruto…" she said and stared down at the floor.

Sasuke looked down the hallway and sighed. "I'll be back." He said as he walked out the door and into the night.

~_-_*~)**(~*_-_*~)*(~*_-_*~)**(~*_-_*~)**(~*_-_*~)**(~*_-_*~)**(~*_-_~

"Y-You said he was coming back, r-right?" Hinata asked in her quiet voice.

"That's what he told me." Sakura said. They were both sitting on the couch. Hinata sat normally with her eyes on the floor, while Sakura hugged her knees. They were sitting there for the past half hour.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. Sakura jumped up to get it, opened the door, and saw an annoyed Sasuke.

"So, what do we need to talk about?" Sasuke said while walking in. Hinata motioned him to sit on the couch and Sakura closed the door.

There was a silent pause. "Where should we start with this, Hinata?" Sakura asked.

"Right at the point." Hinata looked at Sasuke and sighed, "While we were laying Naruto down in the guest room, h-he started sleep talking…and…" Hinata stopped, trying not to get overwhelmed by the statement she was about to make.

"You asked me to come back over here because Naruto was talking in his sleep?" Sasuke stared at Sakura and got up from his seat, making his way to the door that Sakura was still standing next to. "That's not a really big medical condition; I'm sure he'll be fine."

Sakura blocked the door and looked up at him, "What he said in his sleep was that he was in love……with all three of us."

Sasuke was taken aback by the statement, but quickly asked, "Is that what he truly said?" he looked at both girls, who stared right back at him.

"Well, what he truly said, in his own words, was…" Hinata started off the statement, letting Sakura continue the comment.

"He said… 'Sakura…she's so pretty…I wish you were mine…'" Sakura looked at Sasuke, then back at Hinata.

"'Hinata… You're the nicest person ever. I wish you were mine, too…'" Hinata continued the statement. She looked back at Sakura, letting her take the last words of his confession.

"'Sasuke… I wish you were mine as well…'" Sakura looked down at the ground after she repeated his words.

Sasuke was trying to figure out a way around this, thinking of excuses to use so that the situation didn't look like what it seemed to be. "Maybe he pretended to be a girl when he said that…" Sasuke said, "He could've just had a really crazy dream." He sat back in the seat he walked away from.

"Maybe…"Sakura kept repeating that lie in her head, forcing it to be the truth. She sat on the arm of the sofa next to Hinata.

"We'll just…have to ask him when he wakes up." Hinata replied.

Naruto couldn't have woken up more on cue if he wanted to. He opened the door of the guest room and looked down the hall, noticing that he was still at Sakura's house. Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata all looked down the hall to see Naruto.

"Hey, did I fall asleep during the party?" Naruto rubbed his eyes, "Sorry about that."

Hinata looked scared, afraid to ask him anything. Her hands started shaking in her lap. Sakura saw her hands and grabbed onto them, reassuring her that there wasn't any danger. But Sakura was just as afraid of asking as Hinata was. Sasuke started taking deeper breaths, thinking about how this moment came way too soon.

Naruto looked around and saw that the others had left, "Hey, we're the last four. Looks like it's time to have an after party." Naruto grinned, but he noticed the look on the trio's faces, "Hey, you guys look like you just saw a ghost. What's wrong?"

Hinata and Sakura looked at each other, and then looked at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded, letting them know that they were all ready to confront Naruto about this situation. Naruto seemed confused, but Sakura motioned him to sit down on the couch with them.

"Should I ask him?" Sakura volunteered.

"No, I-I'll ask…" Hinata took a deep breath and looked at Naruto, who was more confused than he was about a half a minute ago.

"Ask me what? What's going on?" Naruto looked at the three people that he was sitting with.

"Naruto…" Hinata started. Naruto looked right back at her. "E-Earlier, Sakura and I were carrying you t-to the guest room, and…" Hinata took another deep breath.

"Was I snoring?" Naruto asked, "Is that why no one is here? Aw, I'm sorry, guys. I didn't mean to run anyone away."

"That's…not what we were gonna tell you." Sasuke said as calmly as possible, trying not to freak out himself about the situation at hand.

"Oh…so what's up?" Naruto asked.

"Um…" Hinata continued, "While we put you in the room, y-you started talking in your sleep…"

"Yeah, I've been doing that for a while…" Naruto commented.

"Well, wh-what you said is what concerns us…" Hinata looked over at Sakura to help her finish the confrontation.

Sakura sighed, "Basically, you stated that you are in love with…me…Hinata…and Sasuke…"

Inside, Naruto was shocked that he made that statement in his sleep, but on the outside he laughing, pretending that what he said wasn't true. "That must've been one hell of a dream I was having!" He said in between laughs, "I can't even remember it. Crazy dream probably."

Sakura stared down at the floor, "……Is it true?"

"What?" Naruto said and stopped laughing. Hinata and Sasuke looked at Sakura as her head hung towards the carpet.

"What you said in your sleep…is it true?" she repeated herself. She looked up into his eyes, as the other two turned to stare at him as well.

Naruto suddenly looked nervous, his face turning red. "Um…w-well, I-I…I uh…um…" He couldn't find the right words to lie with. He really wanted to tell the truth, but afraid of what they would think.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Naruto." Sakura looked straight into his eyes, while hers were on the verge of tears, "You have no right to lie to me, or to Sasuke. And you definitely don't have the right to lie to Hinata." Sakura stood up and walked over to Naruto until they were face-to-face, "So, I'll ask again…is it true?"

Naruto gulped a swab a spit down his throat, way too nervous to speak. _Now's your chance,_ he told himself, _Tell them the truth. Better to find out now then later._ Naruto hung his head down, looking at the ground.

"Yes," he replied, "I am in love with all three of you." He held his breath, waiting for an answer from one of them.

Sakura sighed, sat in the space next to Naruto, put her elbows on her knees and placed her head in her hands. Hinata just sat and stared at Naruto, not knowing what to think. Sasuke cursed to himself in his head, wishing that his justification for Naruto's confession was true. Naruto still waited for one of the three to burst out into anger, but what he got was just the opposite.

Silence. A long beat of silence spread across the room. Naruto looked up to see the three paused in their positions; Sakura with her head in her hands, Sasuke looking down at the floor, and Hinata looking straight at him.

"Wow," Naruto said after a while, "I thought I would've gotten a more aggressive response out of you three."

Sakura turned her head to look at him, and Sasuke just shifted his eyes toward him.

"D-Did you ever plan on t-telling us b-before now?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Of course I did." Naruto replied, "It's just… I always feared the hate. I didn't want you guys to not like me just because of my decision. So, I just kept it to myself…until now."

"Naruto, we would never hate you because of this." Sakura stated to him, "You're still the Naruto I know, no matter what you choose."

"Yeah, I don't hate you." Sasuke commented.

"Neither do I."Hinata stated as well.

Naruto relaxed slightly, "Well, that's good to know…kind of."

"To me…" Sasuke started, "it just seems like an awkward position to be in. I mean, what are we supposed to do about this?" He looked straight at Naruto.

"……….I don't know." Naruto replied.

There was a silent pause until Hinata made a statement. "I-I think we should all just t-tell each other how we feel…e-emotionally. " Hinata moved to the edge of her seat, "I'll start if you want."

They all nodded and Hinata took yet another deep breath.


End file.
